Lamp Factory
History Founded on 8/20/2008 by Rockefelon, the Lamp Factory is a spin off room from the League of Gamers, its name referencing the coined word "Lamp" that was popular amongst regular members of the League. Tales of the Lamp Factory ParaNoir: "Once I visited the Lamp Factory to order 200 noob skin lamps. They delivered and they were fantastic. Thanks Lamp Factory!" About This room include's tons of energetic and fun people always willing to get along with others. Trolls that come will be picked on until all hope is lost for them. XD This room is not like any other becasue we dont want to be boring or stupid, we're different, and that's why were going to stay here at the Lamp Factory. ROCKEFELON Rockefelon, the ultimate hard as rock mod you can find IN THE LAMP FACTORY (probably the only mod you will find) Rockefelon always comes in at the right moment, and is always there to save the day. Everyone loves the well known mod Rockefelon! (on a side note, on video games he is known as Rockemelon xD) The Regs! Today's Honoraries benfster: At least his mommy will tell him he's cool... Former LoGer. hodeni: The best. Evar. Don't believe what anyone else tells you. Known for making everyone lol repeatedly, he can make a boring chat hilarious and bring a dead one to life. He is a former LoG regular. Do what it takes to befriend him. He plays Sacred Season ALOT... you'd think he's level 1030923 by now - Kamarai Kamarai: A very cool user<<<< I love you guys :P Kamarai: A old regular, who still remains the full time 23 hour a week lamp factory janitor. He earns 5 yen and hour, and enjoys spending time with his wife and 4.56745 kids. He lives in Flush, Kansas. Don't worry... this is complete BS.. -Kamarai mrimperfect: A perfect user. Oh wait... Joking aside, mrimperfect is a valuable member to the factory of lamp. Pleasedonot5: Everyone's favorite doughnut, even if he denies being so. A refugee from many troll-infested chats, PDN5 has finally found peace with the lampers... Or has he? Enjoys debating and using ironic humor. He's an old LoG regular. SamuraiZach0: '''After conducting a very thorough survey, it was found that Zach is "One slick son of a gun," or at least that is what Zach has claimed himself. The yet to be conducted survey to agree or disagree with this statement has yet to be finished. We shall inform you when we've stared. '''shanoc5902: '''Hidden in the night, surrounded by mist, none know his true identity. Regardless as to whether any care, he continues to fight for truth, justice, and any sort of self-convience. None know where his alliances lie, except with Rocke's army of Lamplites since there's a lot of them, however all who care, a whopping one half, know that he can be reaches by shining the Shanoc signal in the sky. He is not very timely though, as traffic delays cause this mysterious fellow to appear at his own convience. OOOOH!~ *Shines Shanoc Signal* ... *dies from knife in the back* *Shanoc arrives too late* - Kamarai '''Valthero: An active contributor of the chat, keeping it interesting. Val enjoys watching trolls get what they deserve but knows how to abide by the rules. If he's not chating he is usually playing Mud and Blood 2. He is yet another regular at urbanprophet.com (They're swarming the population! RUN!) :o xrennerx: A semi-troll who has trouble controlling his swearing, but is a good guy underneath all of that Regs of Olde AnemoneMeer: An avid female gamer (:O) with a huge ego the size of a small planet. Yeah, it's inhabited and everything. :D Axletowns: Been aound for a long time, even since the LoG days. A reletively active user that can light up the chat instantly with roleplaying. basementcat77777: Crazy. Likes to hit people with giant guitar. Ouch... I got hit all the time... -Kamarai buzzerfly: Just recently buzzed in (lolpun) to the Lamp Factory. Pretty quiet but he chats if he wants to. Casperdude08: '''The newest addition to the regulars. No one really knows who or what (:S) he is, but he hangs out here often. '''Emerald339: Emerald is a very shiny greenish user who gets along with others very well. Ya don't see many like 'em these days, no-sir-ree. Forfeit: A lurking former LoGer and voice of sanity. What more can I say? houman: friend to all "exept all the cappers,spammers,trolls, pretty much anyone who pisses him off" littlebucci: The coolest bucci you'll ever meet, if not the only bucci. (:P) MoonTaLoo: Occasionally gets everyone in the factory to laugh their asses off, he is known by a few users especially. New to all of the lamp shenanigans. ReDeadEr: The most dead and dead again user we know who is more dead and dead again than you are. Hey wait a second... How is he...? Nevermind. smookyolo: Your average regular in the lamp factory, contributes to conversations and competes in games well. What more can you ask for? Tazaraki: '''Crazy, and yet a kind user. Taz is a moderator at urbanprophet.com '''Wolfchild: Raised by wolves, wolfchild slowly familiarized himself with human technology enough to join the lampers. Still among the wolves, he is teaching his wolf buddies to love Kongregate as much as he does. This story is 100% true. Or not... Credits Made by hodeni and Pleasedonot5, along with all of the other users who make Lamp Factory great. Thanks for contributing! :D Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners